Breathe Life
by ZionVolturi
Summary: Ever since Ariadne was a child she dreamt of one day traveling among the stars. Which wasn't the easiest thing to do when you had tubes stuck up your nose. Ariadne Harkness certainly wasn't your typical companion considering that aspect but she never gave up the hope she was often denied by others. {full summary inside. Not planned to be a doctor x oc fanfic}


＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊**SUMMARY:  
Ever since Ariadne was a child she dreamt of one day traveling among the stars. Which wasn't the easiest thing to do when you had tubes stuck up your nose. Ariadne Harkness certainly wasn't your typical companion considering that aspect but she never gave up the hope she was often denied by others. {full summary inside. Not a doctor x oc fanfic} The hope of living, the hope of meeting the doctor again, the hope of having a promise made by him fulfilled. Just when she thought she had moved on from her uncles stories about the man and her account with him; he came back, and this time, she wouldn't let him slip out of her hands.**

(Flashback/dream state)  
January 25th, 5013  
Fifty miles away Boeshane Peninsula

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Ariadne had her brand new blue boots on, she practically begged Gray for the shoes for her seventh birthday. It was actually snowing for once, she had never seen much before, only when she was a baby, but she didn't remember that. She decided she liked the way her rubber boots sounded against the fresh, crisp, snow. Though, occasionally the boots sounded like an eerie screech that hurt her ears; she didn't like that. Ariadne was almost sure she heard the noise before her boots were purchased, but why would that be so? She could hear the other children her age screaming on the top of their lungs and laughing, she wished she could play with them. Ariadne couldn't though, she couldn't play with the other children, and to be frank, they didn't want her to either, she was simply a freak in their eyes.

She didn't mind much though, she was called one all her life, and it seemed entirely stupid to be sad over something you couldn't fix. She needed her nasal cannula and oxygen tank, and that was that.  
She began to wonder how cold it was, maybe 37 degrees? She didn't have a thermometer, so she could only guess. Her brown hair hung down in front of her face, it was freezing out here.

Were her nose and cheeks red? Her father took her to see a film once, titanic, at least she thought that was it's title. At the end of it, the main characters were in icy water, they had snow in their hair, it looked like snow, and their cheeks were red. She was surrounded by snow, snow was just white frozen water, wasn't it? It was actually a very ancient film, they said it was from the twenty first century! Ariadne thought that was amazing, to preserve something for that long, they had to have been very intelligent back then. Or maybe not, shouldn't they have known to call for help when their boat crashed on the movie?  
That seemed very silly to her, she knew for a fact they had telephones, her history teacher told her so, and her teacher never lied.

She began to hear footsteps crunching in the snow, had her father come to take her inside? She hoped not, she was draw a picture in the cold, frozen form of water, it was a picture of her, and her mother. She had actually never met her, but her da' had some photos of her, she was so beautiful. Gray said that she looked like her mother, well, he only talked to her when he wasn't in one of his moods about her Uncle Jack. The footsteps were getting closer and closer by the second, /who/ was there? A figured crocheted down beside her, she looked up at him and waved, he seemed to be a quiet fellow.

This man was dressed strange, he had a brown suit on, with a rather odd tie around his neck in the shape of a bow,"Why do you have a girl's head band around your neck?" At least it looked like one, the man furrowed his brows together and looked down at the bow shaped tie,"It's not a girls head band!" He sounded rather offended, that wasn't her intentions, he scared her. Ariadne jumped back and covered her face, her father had a tendency to throw things when upset. The man continued to talk, but this time he lowered his voice into a softer tone. He hadn't meant to frighten the girl,"They're actually called bow ties. Bow ties are cool." He let out a light chuckle and tugged on her arm a tad,"Are you going to let me see your face?" The man asked her curiously, she sighed and reluctantly uncovered her face.

What did this man want anyway? No one ever talked to her, but she didn't mind being noticed, especially when the person talking wasn't staring at her nasal cannula or oxygen tank. "Are you high?" Well, she was obviously curious about the man, and he appeared to be rather childish by the way he talked and grinned. "What?!" He exclaimed, shocked at such a question coming from a girl her age. 'How were her blasted parents raising her?' He asked himself mentally, sure it was the fifty first century but that was no question to ask a stranger,"I'm not high or on any sort of drugs,I assure you." Ariadne continued to look at him blankly, she still didn't know what to do or say, she had no friends, how should she know what is required?

"Shouldn't you be playing with the other child?" She quickly shook her head 'no' and pointed to her cannula,"Im not allowed to, da' says my lungs are too weak for running or playing. The other kids don't like me anyway." She just shrugged it off, she didn't mind the solitude and she wasn't going to let them bring down her spirits.

Silence was felt for a few minutes, Ariadne went back to drawing her pictures while the man sat there looking guilty for asking such a question. She glanced over at him,"Why such the long face? Smile it won't kill you." She let out a curt laugh and flashed her teeth. She liked smiling, and laughing, it made her feel good inside. The man gave her a faint smile and extended his finger to point to her book as to ask what it was about.

Oh, she had completely forget it  
was out here. She reached out to grab it and held it in front of his face,"Its Quantum psychics." She pointed at the title, she loved reading about science, but she liked outer space better. "Aren't you a little young for that?" The man who had yet to say his name cocked his eyebrow up at her, he probably had never seen a seven year old reading such material. Ariadne shook her head, of course she wasn't,"It's never to early to further your education. I have better books than this inside. Do you like outer space?" She asked him curiously, it was her turn to ask questions now, well, at least she thought so.

The question caused the man to laugh, it was nice to see him be happy,"Like it? I travel through it!" He exclaimed like it was an obvious fact. Ariadne couldn't help but widen her eyes and drop her mouth,"really? I've always wanted to go! What's it like" It was actually a dream of her's, she wondered what it was like, but she was hoping she wasn't pestering the man. He did, however, seem more than happy about her answer,"Oh it's beautiful out there! I'm sure you'd love it, most people do." He gave her a bright smile and held out his hand,"I forgot to introduce myself. 'Ello, I'm The Doctor." The doctor? What a strange name, she grabbed his hand not to tight, but not to loose either, and shook it,"Nice to meet you Doctor, I'm Ariadne, Ariadne Harkness."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Thank you to anyone who took out their time to read my story, I don't want to give to much away in the first chapter so I thought this was an appropriate way to end. If you are wondering, this chapter was part of a dream. There will be a few more chapters contains dreams, and possibly actual periods of awareness also. The chapters will not all be dreams/flashbacks, but they do help you understand Ariadne's past so you understand her well in future chapters. Don't worry, the next chapters will be longer, and you will get a better chance to know Ariadne a bit better in the current day. Thanks once more, R&R if you wish.**


End file.
